


I Will Make You See

by sisterwinchester (takemehome)



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 22:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takemehome/pseuds/sisterwinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laeta takes Kore to her first medieval pageant, but she shows her so much more than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Make You See

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for the ~*Here for each other* AU series~ (Series of AU drabbles/ficlets starring the Ladies of Spartacus).
> 
> Unbeta'd, so please excuse any mistakes.
> 
> (Btw: "Viking's Blood" is cherry mead, it's quite popular at german medieval pageants.)

"It actually does taste like honey!" Kore held the cup with both hands and licked her lips. She looked around wide-eyed, still captured by the masses of people in lavish costumes, the salesmen praising their goods with loud voices and the music coming from every corner.

"You truly have never been to a medieval pageant, have you?" Laeta asked, not really expecting an answer. "It's wine made from honey, did you think it would taste like strawberries?" She chuckled and grabbed the neck of the bottle strapped to her side on a belt. "Wait until you've tasted Viking's Blood."

Kore beamed at her with excitement. "Oh my god, what's that?"

But Laeta just shook her head and took Kore's hand, gently pulling her away from the mead stand, into the crowd standing nearby. Holding up the skirt of her intricate emerald velvet dress with golden embellishments with one hand, she lead Kore through the people, determined, and with a mysterious smile. Kore almost dropped her cup, stumbling and trying to follow, while never taking her eyes off of Laeta's shining copper hair, her curls held together by several messy braids. Every now and then, Laeta would cast Kore a look over her shoulder, and Kore would grip her hand a bit tighter, desperate to not let go and lose her.

Entering the ruins of the castle where the medieval pageant took place was like drifting into a magical place, secluded from the outside world. The yard inside was huge, and that was just where the stage and the food booths were. Behind the castle, in the vast woodlands surrounding it, there was much more to see and explore.

As they passed through the back gate, a flock of giggling children greeted them, throwing flower petals their way and screeching from joy. A girl with a wooden sword and a skirt made of soft leather scraps held up a chain of daisies. Kore instantly crouched down and bowed her head. The little girl stepped forward and carefully placed the flowers on top of her dark hair. She clapped her tiny hands and appointed Kore the "Forest Queen". Watching quietly, Laeta rumbled through the leather bag attached to her belt and pulled out a handful of candy. Some of the kids looking at her started squealing, and Laeta hushed them by putting her finger to her mouth.

"Sshhh! Don't let the knights hear that I gave you these, they will try and take them from you!" Laeta leaned down and passed the candy around. Suddenly the little girl stomped her feet, pulled out her sword and pointed it in the air.

"No! I will fight the knights!" she exclaimed proudly.

Kore and Laeta looked at each other and tried to stifle their laughter. Laeta took Kore's hand again.

Kore nodded at her. "They should be frightened of such a fierce warrior like you!" 

Laeta winced dramatically. "Did you hear that? The knights are coming! I need to go and bring the Forest Queen to the secret hiding place, so they don't find us! Promise me you will tell no one that I took the Queen with me, will you?" All the children swore their loyalty up and down, while the little warrior lady got into a fighting stance and nervously looked around.

They waved them goodbye, and quickly dissappeared into the woods. The deeper they went, the less people were to be seen, and the music from the castle's yard was slowly replaced by birds chirping, the sounds of twigs snapping and dry leaves rustling under their feet. Impatiently, Kore pulled at Laeta's hand.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked.

Laeta turned to her, a faint smile on her face. "I need to show you something. We're almost there."

By now they almost ran through the thick forest, passing a small river, where Laeta abruptly stopped. She gathered her skirt and helped Kore over it.

"My Queen." she lowered her head and smiled. It was an unneccessary and silly gesture, but Kore appreciated the courtesy and basked in Laeta's attention.

Finally they reached it.

A clearing, bathed in bright sunshine, specked with colorful wild flowers, their heavy scent wafting through the air. Kore carefully stepped forward, her eyes wide with admiration and wonder. Laeta just took a leap and began running in a circle, her arms up high in the air, as if she was trying to catch the sunshine with her bare hands.

She grabbed Kore and pulled her down, until both fell into the soft, warm grass, rolling around and laughing uncontrollably. Their laughter died down eventually, and they stopped moving, just lying next to each other, their fingers exploring each others palms.

"So I am your Queen?" Kore asked and raised an eyebrow.

"You always were." Laeta whispered.

Kore very slowly shook her head and let out a small laugh. "No. Don't say that. I am no queen." They both took deep breaths, unable to speak, trying to find meaning in each other's eyes. Inching closer, Laeta took Kore's hand and put it over her heart.

"You are far more than you ever thought you were. You just don't see it. But I see it." She stopped, as Kore squirmed under her touch. "That's why I brought you here. You deserve to see this." She pressed Kore's hand closer to her chest, trying to make her feel her heartbeat, trying to make her see.

"You deserve the world." Laeta's whisper was barely audible. She put a strand of hair behind Kore's ear, her touch ever so tender and gentle. Kore closed her eyes and placed a chaste kiss on Laeta's wrist, her lips lingering.

"I don't want the world." She laced her fingers with Laeta's.  
"I don't want to be a queen."

Laeta bit her lip, restraining herself, waiting for Kore to move, to say something, to relieve her.

A shy smile spread over Kore's face, the chain of daisies tangled in her dark tresses.

"I want to be yours." She leaned forward, until their lips met, barely touching, merely searching for each other's warmth. Laeta pulled her close, her hands clutching at her back. Breathing her in, Kore slung her arms around Laeta and held her tightly.

"You are. But you are still so much more than that. I will show you. I will show you everything." Laeta gasped.

Lying between the flowers, she kissed her demandingly, and it made Kore feel as if the sun melted through their skin, spreading warmth and light inside her.

She never wanted the world. This was more than that, and it was more than enough.


End file.
